


Visiting Family

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Abroad, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), F/M, M/M, Penny and Micah have kids, Post-Canon, Simon and Baz are engaged, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: "SIMON SNOW!" Penny yelled across the room at him. "SIMON! WE'RE HERE!"





	Visiting Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Micah's last name is Andrews because it works with Bunce well. :)  
> This is my piece for day 3 of the Carry On Countdown 2018!

“SIMON SNOW!” Penny yelled across the room at him. “SIMON! WE’RE HERE!”

“Penny! Merlin, I’ve missed you!” Simon ran over to her and swallowed her in a hug, almost lifting her off the ground, then holding her at arms’ length, taking her in like an elderly relative does to a grandchild they haven’t seen in years. Baz followed him over to where Penny and Micah were waiting to meet them at the airport, pulling both his suitcase and Simon’s bag, abandoned in his run to see his best friend.

“Hello, Penny, how are you?” Baz said, smiling broadly and hugging both her and Micah. “How’s the baby?”

“Baby is great, thank you!  She’s more of a toddler now, but that is not necessarily a good thing. We actually have big news to tell you when we get back home as well!” she said, smiling at Micah.

“We do, too, may as well tell you now!” Simon said, holding up his right hand and pointing to the ring on his fourth finger. Penny’s mouth fell open in surprise and she hugged Simon again.

“ _ Baz Pitch!  _ You put a ring on it?”

“Actually, we both proposed. On the same day. We would’ve told you sooner, but we wanted to surprise you when we arrived. And in a few months, it’ll be Baz Snow-Pitch to you.” Penny laughed and kept talking about how their lives are in America, and a few excellent food places that they just  _ had  _ to visit as they walked to the car, and Simon excitedly filled Penny in on what’s happening in the UK and with Baz’ job at Watford.

They pulled into the driveway of Penny and Micah’s house after about an hour in the car, and Simon jumped out. He helped Baz and his long legs out of the cramped back seat (Penny had offered him the passenger seat, but Simon insisted Micah should sit there instead, because even all these years later, the front seat is still for people who haven’t been kidnapped by numpties.) and dragged his bag to the front door of the small house. He was greeted by a very enthusiastic two-year-old Sophie Bunce-Andrews, who was promptly joined by Penny’s sister Priya, clearly disheveled from chasing around an exuberant toddler,  who’d been babysitting her while little Sophie’s parents had been out. She ran away from Simon, laughing, and Simon pulled his bag into the house, took off his shoes and, after a nod from Penny, chased after her, catching up quickly and ruffling her hair, sitting down on the ground next to her. Baz was smiling softly at him, and Micha nudged Penny to look at how absolutely enamoured Baz was.

“Someone wants kids with Simon!” Micah said to Baz, who slightly blushed and vehemently denied that he had been staring. Priya revealed dramatically that she, with some help (read ‘interference’) from Sophie,  had made sour cherry scones, and Simon just about exploded. For two whole hours they sat around the coffee table, talking and taking turns occupying Sophie, like no time had passed at all, and when Penny and Micah had their second child, a sweet baby boy, a few months later, they decided, without hesitation, to name him Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Hope this filled the prompt OK!  
> My tumblr is galaxy-houseplants


End file.
